Gara-gara Hinata
by hi aidi
Summary: Bagimana seorang yang lembut seperti Hinata berulah. Tingkah jahilnya bahkan membuat Uchiha-Namikaze pusing. Shonen-ai,BL,BoyxBoy. enggak ada incest lho yah. Sasunaru selalu. ehm chapter tambahan update "Kyuubi galau"
1. Chapter 1

**Gara-gara Hinata**

**Rate =T ajah**

**Pairing = Sasunaru, Gaahina**

**Genre = Family/Romance/Humor ?**

**Disclaimer = "ehm boleh pinjem enggak om"*ngedip-ngedip kelilipan*"kagak". *di getok pake Geta. Iya deh Mashashi Khishimoto**

**Summary = Hinata dan Gaara bertengkar sehingga Hinata mogok makan sementara Gaara demam dan ingin bertemu Hinata. Hinata mau makan asal ... ehhm penasaran apa syarat Hinata. Silahkan rolling pointer ke bawah. Yaoi content.**

**Warn : OOC,gaje,typo, EYD enggak tanggung. Dan mungkin Garing.**

**Ket = Karena saya suka sekali Hinata menjadi keluarga Uchiha dan Gaara keluarga Namikaze maka itu juga yang saya tuliskan disini. **

**Gaara ,Itachi =22 tahun**

**Kyuubi, Sasuke =19 tahun**

**Hinata, Naruto= 16 tahun**

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Hinata menggebrak pintu dengan keras, melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya sembarang. Wajahnya menekuk ,terlihat lipatan bertengger manis di dahinya dan bibirnya di puotkan tanda dia sedang kesal. Sementara itu kakak keduanya hanya diam memandangnya sebentar dari sofa ruang tamu yang sudah menjadi tempatnya duduk berjam-jam lalu mungkin. Sebelum membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya dan kembali menekuni buku tebal yang sekali lihat sampulnya saja akan membuat mata orang panas.

Uchiha termuda itu hanya berlalu tanpa mengucapkan kata 'aku pulang' ataupun menyapa sang kakak.

"Mana sopan santunmu Uchiha Hinata ?", suara baritone terdengar memecahkan ketegangan.

Berbalik, masih dengan wajah kesal menatap kakaknya sengit. Uhh Hinata sejak kapan kau jadi tidak sopan begitu dengan kakakmu, mau ditaruh dimana marga Uchiha mu itu. Err bukannya sifat kedua kakaknya juga begitu ya , tidak ada sopan-sopannya. Shhtt membuka aib Uchiha itu namanya *di chidori*

"Kakak kan juga begitu" katanya sinis.

Sasuke kakak kedua Hinata dengan rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi itu mulai memijit dahinya pelan, pusing. Dari dulu Hinata itu sifatnya lembut kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi seperti ia dan Itachi, sungguh sepertinya orang didepannya ini adalah alien yang menyamar menjadi adiknya. Lalu dimana adiknya ?. Ternyata Uchiha pun pikirannya bisa konslet kalau menyangkut adik kesayangannya. Err atau mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak membaca buku filsafat hukum di depannya ini. Hmm tidak tau yang mana yang pasti Uchiha kedua kita sedang pusing. Salah sendiri kenapa memberi contoh yang tidak baik kepada adikmu, Sasuke.

"Ini benar-benar bukan kebiasaanmu Uchiha Hinata"sahut sang kakak lagi tegas menekan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya terutama pada nama, menandakan sang kakak sedang tidak mau dibantah. Err atau mungkin juga tidak mau disalahkan.

Hinata hanya mendengus pelan,matanya berkilat marah, "sesekali bertindak di luar kebiasaan tak apa kan?", pertanyaan mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang pernyataan. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari ruangan.

Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum bunyi pijakan langkah kaki ditangga berhenti dan bunyi 'blam' keras terdengar. Sesaat kemudian hanya suara isak tangis yang memenuhi gendang telinganya. Apa- apaan ini? Siapa yang membuat adiknya seperti ini? Kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk membujuk adiknya dulu sebelum menghajar orang yang membuat adiknya seperti ini.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Sementara di kediaman Namikaze.

"Gaara belum keluar juga ya?" tanya wanita berambut merah yang sedari tadi asik memasukkan lauk pauk kedalam piring makanan anak bungsunya yang sedang menunggu dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan ibu tiga anak itu, kasian sekali suaranya terbuang percuma tapi tenang saja keluarga Namikaze memiliki banyak cadangan suara ehm tak seperti para anggota marga Uchiha yang semuanya irit bicara kecuali Hinata. Errr bukannya Gaara irit bicara juga ya, yah mungkin dia satu-satunya Namikaze yang irit bicara.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan damai err kok tidak ramai ya?

"Hey ada yang mau memanggil kakak kalian ke bawah?" tanya Khusina memecah kedamaian yang tercipta. Ahh akhirnya suara kembali keluar dalam dunia Namikaze.

"Tadi sudah dan aku tidak 'mau' lagi" kata Kyuubi acuh tak acuh sembari memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Khusina memandang sengit anak keduanya ini. Grr anaknya yang satu ini memang beda dengan dua yang lainnya. Yah misalnya Naruto walaupun sangat cerewet dan berisik tapi dia anak yang manis dan Gaara irit bicara tapi dia selalu menurut dengan orang tuanya apalagi dia selalu membantu Khusina oh sungguh membuat Khusina terharu.

"Lebih baik suruh Naruto saja,Kaa-san" kata Kyuubi lembut walaupun kelihatan acuh.

Sumpah demi apa tadi Kyuubi bicara lembut sungguh itu langsung menarik Khusina ke alam sadar. Mungkin Kyuubi mengira mata Khusina yang berkaca-kaca adalah karena ulahnya makanya dia langsung berkata lembut ahh jadi terharu. Padahal sudah setiap hari dia dibegitukan sama Kyuubi dan sekarang Kyuubi mendadak lembut jadi double terharu. Mungkin otak Kyuubi lagi konslet kali yaa, tapi tidak apalah kalau berubah jadi baik gini biarlah sekonslet-konsletnya. Pikir Khusina sedeng. Hah ibu dan anak yang aneh. Dan...

"Yee" teriak Khusina gaje sebelum berlari memutari meja dan menubruk Kyuubi dari belakang hingga dia hampir tersedak. Fiuuh untunglah tidak keluar nasi 33 kali kunyahan Kyuubi dan tentunya bentuk yang abstrak dari makanan yang sudah seperti bubur tersebut akan membuat nafsu makan hilang. Hey kata siapa Kyuubi tidak pedulian dan membangkang buktinya dia selalu menuruti saran ibunya lho untuk makan 33 kali kunyahan, yup anak penurut kan? Khusina saja yang tidak tau.

"Kaa-san,hentikan aku tidak bisa bernafas"seru Kyuubi setelah berhasil meminum segelas air untuk menghentikan ketersedakannya.

"Biarkan saja, ibu sayang kamu" peluk Khusina lebih erat sambil menciumi pipi putih Kyuubi. Membuat dua orang lain di ruangan itu memandang ilfell mereka berdua, err sebenarnya hanya Naruto. Sedangkan Minato tidak tau apa yanng sedang dipikirkannya sehingga memalingkan muka dan kembali menekuni makanannya.

"Aku juga mau makan kaa-san"

"Ehhh,oh iya" Khusina kembali kekursinya. Dan terus makan sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje.

Bunyi suara kursi digeser membuat semua mata memandang kearah sang kepala keluarga.

"Gochisousama, aku ke kamar duluan" katanya dengan senyum charmingnya membuat semua mata terpana terlebih Khusina yang matanya sudah berbentuk love-love.'Ahh berapa lamapun bersama denganmu kau selalu kelihatan mempesona Minato-kun'. Dan senyum gaje Khusina berganti jadi senyum malu-malu. Kyuubi dan Naruto saling pandang dan kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan ,ibu mereka memang aneh.

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi , "gyaaaa, sejak kapan istri dan anakku incest,,hik,hiks", teriak Minato frustasi sambil menangis gaje. Ahh beruntunglah kau Minato ruangan ini kedap suara. Ternyata enggak istri enggak suami sama anehnya.

Sepertinya memang tak ada kedamaian dikeluarga Namikaze yang ada hanyalah keramaian mungkin yang damai hanyalah kamar Gaara. Err sepertinya dia terlupakan.

Poor you Gaara.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

"Hinata ayo makan" panggil Sasuke dari luar ruangan tentu saja karena pintunya terkunci dengan Hinata di dalamnya yang tidak mau keluar sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi.

"..."tak ada sahutan dari dalam membuat sang kakak kedua makin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dan hampir berteriak gaje sebelum.

Ting tong

Suara bel berbunyi menarik Sasuke dari pikiran dan kelakuan nistanya tersebut yang sama sekali tidak boleh dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha 'menurutnya' sih. Segera saja dia berjalan menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu yang lumayan jauh dari kamar Hinata, maklum kediaman Uchiha kan mansion bukan rumah. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menyuruh pelayan untuk membuka pintu tapi dia sedang berusaha mengalihkan diri dari kefrustasiannya dan lagipula mungkin itu adalah orang tuanya atau kakaknya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang mengakibatkan dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan adik bungsunya sekali lagi harus maklum.

Ting tong

Bel berbunyi lagi kali ini dengan frekuensi yang lebih sering. Siapa sih berkunjung malam-malam begini mengganggu orang saja jeritnya kesal dalam hati ,tentunya. Karena sudah pasti bukan orang tuanya ataupun kakaknya yang memencet bel dengan ganas tersebut. Begini caranya bukannya hilang frustasinya malah tambah jengkel dia. Seharusnya tadi dia menyuruh pelayan saja membukakan pintunya tapi sudah kepalang tanggung tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai di depan pintu. Bagaimanapun dia lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu daripada berputar berpuluh-puluh langkah hanya untuk memanggil pelayan. Haah ternyata Uchiha itu irit dalam segala hal.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka tampaklah kepala kuning yang menyembul dari balik syal berwarna biru muda dengan long coat berwarna darkblue yang merayap hingga kelutut.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Dobe" sebuah suara yang dingin membuat penampakan kuning- biru tadi membalikkan badannya terkejut.

"Ehh ,hai Teme"sahutnya grogi, terlihat semburat merah di kulitnya yang tan membuat penampakan kuning kita semakin manis. Cie karena apa tuh ?

"Hmm Dobe, sebaiknya kau masuk"sahut Sasuke kemudian meminggirkan tubuhnya memberi jalan untuk penampakan manis kita masuk. Kasihan juga mungkin melihat makluk manis kita kedinginan diluar , wajar saja ini kan musim dingin"setelah itu jelaskan kenapa kau datang".

"Ya,ya Teme" jawab makhluk kuning seadanya sambil mengosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupinya pelan memberikan friksi hangat pada bagian tubuhnya tersebut. Kesal juga kenapa Uchiha itu tidak pernah berbasa-basi bahkan dia belum duduk sudah ditanyai kenapa ia kemari sungguh menjengkelkan.

Err sepertinya karena kedinginan. Yahh author langsung lemes.(berharap banget merahnya Naru-chan karena ketemu Sasuke)

"Jadi apa alasanmu heh" tanya Sasuke lagi setelah mereka berdua duduk err lebih tepatnya menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang tamu sambil sama-sama mendelik kesal.

Poor you sofa ruang tamu hanya menjadi tempat perang Uchiha-Namikaze untuk kesekian kalinya.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

"Membujuk Hinata-chan supaya mau bertemu dengan Gaara-nii" jawab si makhluk kuning cepat mengakhiri pertarungan mata yang hanya akan membuang waktunya. Yah kali ini makhluk kuning kita dapat berpikir dengan jernih tentu saja karena ia ingin segera masuk kedalam selimutnya yang hangat.

Mendengar nama adik perempuan semata wayangnya disebut pikirannya langsung berputar mengingat kelakuan Hinata yang aneh sejak tadi siang. Kenapa langsung Hinata ya iyalah kan perempuan di ru- err mansion Uchiha hanya ada kaa-sannya Mikoto dan imouto tersayangnya Hinata.

"Jadi ,memang Gaara lah orang yang membuat Hinata jadi seperti ini ,dasar orang tidak bertanggung jawab", mata Sasuke berkilat marah sembari menujuk kepala kuning yang kaget akan perlakuannya. Memangnya Gaara itu melakukan apa sampai disebut tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu. Membuat Hinata marah saja sudah seperti itu bagaimana kalau melakukan itu yang err kau –tau –apa- kan bagaimana nasibnya ya?. Ehmm author enggak berani bayangin.

Twitch – bunyi urat menyilang .

Tidak terima kakaknya disebut orang tidak bertanggung jawab padahal Sasuke belum tau masalahnya apa , membuat si pirang naik pitam. Segera saja dia berdiri dan melakukan hal yang seperti Sasuke lakukan padanya. Mata birunya menyiratkan amarah di dalamnya. Si Teme ini memang Teme mengambil kesimpulan seenak udelnya yang ada diperutnya yang sekseh kata orang sih. Lho kok malah ngelantur ke situ segera saja si pirang kita menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya waktu perjalanan kesini ada setan ngikut sehingga ada kotoran yang nyempil di kepalanya yang polos.

"Heh, Teme jangan seenaknya, kakak ku saja tidak tau kenapa dia begitu, jadi kau jangan menuduh sembarangan, dia sampai demam gara-gara menunggu Hinata-chan pulang sekolah. Padahal ini musim dingin dan kau tau sendiri keluarga Namikaze tidak terlalu tahan dengan udara dingin, kau benar-benar sudah menjelek-jelekkan kakakku. Awas kau" teriaknya dengan nafas ter- engah-engah karena mengungkapkan kalimat panjang tersebut dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Sasuke mendengus menyilangkan tangan di depan dada"heh mengungkapkan kelemahan keluarga sendiri, eh Dobe"katanya dengan serigai meremehkan.

Naruto langsung diam, dia memang sudah mengungkapkan kelemahan dirinya dan keluarganya pada orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal arrgh ini membuatnya semakin frustasi. Kalau bukan karena kakaknya yang tak akan makan sebelum bertemu Hinata dan mengakibatkan demamnya tak kunjung membaik sehingga membuat dia yang mau tak mau di suruh –coret-dipaksa-coret dan stok ramennya di buang. Daripada itu terjadi lebih baik dia kemari walaupun dia sedang sangat tidak ingin berdebat dengan Uchiha satu ini dan lebih memilih bergelut dalam selimut layaknya ulat dalam kepompong. Ohh ternyata bukan karena Gaara sepenuhnya juga toh dia mau kemari intinya sih Gaara sang Aniki tertuanya tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya ramen.

"Terserah kau Teme", kata si pirang mendengus.

" Berarti kau mengakui ?, hah memang payah Namikaze itu" kata Sasuke santai.

"Apa katamu hah Teme" memandang Uchiha kedua dengan geram lewat mata biru jernihnya. Sementara Sasuke menyerigai melihat umpannya dimakan. Hah membuat si pirang marah memang menyenangkan dan si pirang manis kita terlalu mudah untuk dibuat marah oleh Uchiha tersebut. Dan terjadilah perang deathglare.

Jadi bisakah kita menyimpulkan siapa penampakan kuning tersebut ?

Rambut kuning pirang- check

Manis – double check

Mata biru jernih- check

Kulit tan -check

Teme – dobe –check

Selalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke–check

Namikaze –check

Dari semua ciri dapat kita simpulkan orang tesebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

"Sasu-nii siapa yang datang?" tanya suara yang membuat reda perang deathglare yang akan berakhir dengan adu jotos tersebut. "Ehh ada Naruto-kun yah kebetulan sekali" nadanya bersing a song ria beda sekali dengan tadi siang.

Terlihat serigai terpajang di bibir ranum Hinata tapi itu malah membuat dua orang di depannya merinding merasakan bahwa firasat buruk akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Ternyata semua Uchiha memang bisa menyerigai. Senyum aneh kemudian terpasang sebelum dua orang tersebut di tarik-coret-seret oleh Hinata dengan semangat menuju kamarnya.

Kedua orang tesebut di dorong Hinata kekasurnya yang empuk setelah bunyi 'blam' keras terdengar untuk kedua kalinya dari kamar Hinata.

"Err Hinata-chan untuk apa kita dibawa kesini?"tanya Naruto grogi. Sedikit shock mungkin akan sifat Hinata yang baru diketahuinya tadi.

"Hm" dan Sasuke hanya dengan trademarknya.

"Sasu-nii aku mau makan kok dan juga menemui Gaara-kun asal" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya sementara senyum aneh masih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Glek" entah kenapa suara ludah tertelanpun serasa begitu nyaring, dan kedua laki-laki dalam ruangan itu saling mendelik karena mendengar bagaimana mereka bisa bersamaan meneguk ludah. Merasa kagum dan juga terkejut , mereka yang tak pernah akur kok bisa kompak.

"Asal ?" tanya mereka lagi bersamaan, keduanya kembali mendelik.

"Asal Sasu-nii dan Naruto-kun berciuman" jawab Hinata enteng seakan yang diucapkannya adalah makanan pokok kita sehari-hari adalah nasi , begitu santai dan tanpa beban sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kedua pemuda yang menatapnya horror dengan mata melotot sementara wajah keduanya sudah terlihat seperti vampir tak minum darah berbulan-bulan. Pucat tambah banget.

"Ha-hah" kaget dan gagapnya pun sama. Ahh sungguh tidak salah Hinata fujoshi kelas kakap memilih mereka sebagai pasangan yaoi emang ada kelas kakapnya ? kenapa bukan paus aja kan besar. Tapi terserah lah. All Heil Sasunaru. " Tidak mau, jangan gila" teriak mereka histeris dan lagi-lagi saling bersamaan. Nah beneran klop kan? Kan kan , ya kan?. Author juga setuju. Whehehe lanjutkan rencanamu Hinata' Ganbatte' *teriak-teriak pake pom-pom*.

Dan akhirnya mereka sadar kalau dari tadi siang sudah terjebak dalam perangkap Hinata. Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka bahwa orang selembut Hinata bisa menjadi seorang fujoshi, hey siapapun bisa tau* author ikut sewot*. Yah walaupun tidak diucapkan tetap saja kan dapat disimpulkan dia itu fujoshi karena meminta mereka berdua berciuman. What the. Mereka, musuh bebuyutan err juga bisa disebut sahabat karena terkadang mereka saling perhatian ,disuruh berciuman. For god sake mereka sesama pria.

Melirik satu sama lain sembari melihat sekitar mencari celah agar tak terjadi hal yang iya-iya baik sesuai kehendak Hinata ataupun kehendak author serempak mereka berdua melihat kearah pintu yang seakan sudah menjadi pintu surga bagi mereka berdua. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi baju mereka berdua saat mereka mencoba bangkit dari keterdudukan mereka. Sama sekali tidak terasa kalau sekarang adalah musim dingin karena menurut kedua pemuda tersebut mereka sudah terlalu dekat dengan neraka. Khukhukhu kalian tak akan bisa lolos.

"Kalau tidak mau,aku tidak akan makan" suara Hinata sukses menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke inilah yang ditakutkannya kalau imoutonya tidak mau makan terus sakit gimana dia kan jadi sedih. Namun ancaman tersebut masih belum membuat Naruto berhenti berjuang dari hal yang menurutnya menistakan dirinya ini sampai.

"Aku tidak jamin loh setelah Gaara-kun tidak mau makan, dan stok ramen dibuang "lagi-lagi fojushi kita memotong kata-katanya, mengetuk-ngetuk dahi memasang pose berpikir "hmm, kalau aku minta supaya Gaara-kun tidak memberikan uang jajan tambahan lagi bagaimana ?".

Kudeta ramen dimulai.

"Glek" dengan sukses langkah Naruto terhenti ,dan memutar kepalanya dengan gaya robot hanya menemukan serigai iblis Hinata dan wajah pasrah Sasuke.'Oh tuhan ciuman pertamakuuuu' batin Naruto frustasi. Demi apa coba kalau stok ramennya dibuang sama mama Kushi terus Gaara-nii tersayang tidak mengasih bonus jajan mau kemana dia meminta uang untuk membeli ramen. Ke mami Khusi tidak mungkin? Gaara-nii ahh kan dia yang diminta Hinata? Terkadang naruto bingung lebih sayang mana Gaara antara dia dan Hinata dan sepertinya kita sudah tau jawabannya. Papa Minato hah dia hanya akan menuruti Mami Khusi. Sementara Kyuu-nii semua orang tua dia sangat irit sampai uang 1 yen pun diperhitungkannya err bisa dibilang dia pelit jadi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan uang darinya. Sekali lagi Naruto meneguk ludah yang terasa kering dan menganggukkan kepala dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Dan entah apa yang terjadi tau-tau jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi saja lagi.

10 cm. Hinata menyiapkan kamera

7 cm. Hinata mulai meneguk ludah. Enggak sabar .

5 cm. Tangan Hinata mulai gatal.

4 cm. Hinata mulai menggeram frustasi.

3 cm. Ahh lamaaaaa . Jiwa fujoshi Hinata sudah tidak sanggup untuk melihat hal yang sangat diharapkannya.

2 cm.

Tuk. Chuuuuu

Rupanya Hinata yang tidak sabar segera menyatukan wajah mereka berdua dengan sedikit paksaan karena kedua kepala mulai berontak tapi lama-kelamaan tekanan Hinata mulai kendur karena sepertinya mereka berdua malah asik saling bergulat lidah dengan ganasnya sampai saliva mengalir melalui sudut bibir Naruto. Hinata lansung cengo tadi seakan mau mati hanya karena dia minta mereka berciuman tapi sekarang ... dan segera saja serigai terukir diwajahnya. Ahhh sepertinya dia berhasil membuat pasangan yaoi-nya sendiri. Dan,hey sepertinya kita sudah tau siapa seme dan siapa ukenya dan tentu saja itu sudah dipikirkan Hinata. Hayoo tebak siapa? Dan jangan lupakan ambil gambar untuk di pamerkan kepada teman-teman sesama fujoshi. Kyaaa mereka semua pasti iri karena hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya secara live gratis lagi. Kekeke hari ini indah,penuh dengan warna senandung riang memenuhi telinganya.

Dan Naruto pun hari ini kembali kerumah dengan wajah semerah tomat kesukaan aniki kedua Hinata.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Omake

Mengeluarkan handphone dan memencet nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya, terdengar bunyi

Tut, tut, tut

Sebaiknya Gaara memasang nada sambung agar tak membuat Hinata bosan. Yahh ketahuan deh yang ditelpon Hinata adalah Gaara.

"Gaara-kun" seru Hinata cepat setelah terdengar suara Gaara dari seberangnya .

"Rencanaku berhasil horee "suara gedebug jatuh terdengar.

[Ya terserah kau sajalah, asal jangan aku yang kau jadikan begitu]. Jawab suara di seberang sana sama sekali tidak khawatir adiknya yang berubah menyimpang dan apa itu suaranya sama sekali tidak nampak seperti orang sakit. Ahh ternyata Gaara juga masuk dalam skenario. Sepertinya Gaara memang lebih sayang dengan Hinata atau mungkin kenormalannya.

"Ehh, padahal aku tak pernah memikirkannya tapi itu ide bagus "

[A-apa maksudmu ?] suaranya mulai gugup

"Mungkin bisa dicoba dengan Neji-senpai" kata Hinata lagi polos.

[TIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK] suara terakhir sebelum terdengar bunyi barang jatuh dan sambungan terputus.

"Eh padahal aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku mau mengorbankan pacarku sendiri," katanya sambil tertawa pelan"tapi tidak ada salahnya juga mengerjainya"lagi-lagi Hinata menyerigai. Ahh kau terlalu banyak menyerigai hari ini Hinata.

**˷˷Gara-gara Hinata˷˷**

Di kediaman Namikaze.

Dengan wajah pucat Gaara berlari-lari keluar masuk ruangan di seluruh mansion sambil berteriak memanggil ibunya siapa lagi coba kalau bukan Mami Khusi.

"Kaa-san tolong aku, selamatkan aku , selamatkan kenormalanku ,kaa-san aku tidak mau" rengek Gaara cepat setelah berhasil menemukan ibunya diruang keluarga sedang menonton bersama Kyuubi dan tentunya langsung memeluk ibunya erat seperti anak kecil. Sementara Khusina tentu saja kaget tapi tidak lama kemudian segera membalas pelukan anaknya dan kembali tersenyum gaje. Hehe jarang-jarangkan anak-anaknya manja seperti hari ini? Pikirannya mulai sedeng lagi sama sekali enggak tau situasi dan kondisi , yah emang enggak tau sih sebenarnya.

Sementara Kyuubi yang cengo melihat kelakuan ajaib kakaknya sebelum menyerigai dan mengeluarkan ponselnya' fufufu saatnya dapat TAT(tunjangan aniki tersayang)'. Oke lupakan fakta bahwa saya awalnya menyimpulkan Namikaze selain Gaara banyak bicara, karena toh Gaara juga banyak bicara seperti sekarang ini. Semua Namikaze banyak bicara, titik.

Hari yang melelahkan di kediaman Namikaze dan Uchiha hanya karena seorang Hinata yang merupakan seorang fujo shia cute.

**FIN**

Fiuuh.*Ngelap keringat* selesai juga cerita Sasunaru dengan berbekal imajinasi saya sebagai seorang fujoshi. Bagus kah? Gaje kah? Sudah ada intrik romance kah?.Gimana , gimana ?

Dan yang pasti menurut kalian ini fic dibuat jadi twoshoot, atau di FIN terus dibikin sekuel ?

**Mind to review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gara -gara Hinata**

**Dicalimer = Walaupun saya sembah sujud engga bakal dikasih *Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated = T ajah padahal mau bikin lemonan dikit Itakyuu tapi engga jadi belum siap ngrubah rate**

**Genre = Romance/Family?/Humor?**

**Summary = Kalau kemaren gegara Hinata Sasunaru ciuman sekarang akibat dari kelakuan Hinata bikin Kyuubi galau. Nih gimana ceritanya orang beringas kaya Kyuubi bisa jadi manja plus OOC tingkat akut.**

**Warn = Typo, gaje, alur kecepatan dan sebagainya. BL. Boy xBoy, Shonen-ai.**

**Nih atas permintaan yunaucci. Gomen baru bisa update sekarang habisnya saya lagi WB gegara nenek saya meninggal, ni sekarang sudah mencoba bangkit dari kegalauan. Itakyuu berjaya disini, tapi gomen lebih mengarah pada pemikiran Kyuu scenenya. Happy reading minna.**

**Gara -gara Hinata**

Seorang pemuda bersurai _orange_ kini tengah menekuk bibirnya kebawah, cemberut. Melipat tangan menjadikannya bantalan untuk kepalanya bersandar matanya menatap sayu pada dinding putih didepannya. Pikirannya entah menerawang kemana saat ini ia sedang tak bisa konsentrasi.

"Hahh,Itachi" ,desahnya disertai lirihan nama seseorang dibelakangnya. Nama orang yang begitu ia rindukan kedatangannya, ya karena memang orang tersebut sedang tak ada di dekatnya sekarang. Sungguh dia sangat ingin melihat wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya walaupun selalu dia balas dengan kata-kata kasar dan juga ejekan keriput yang selalu melekat pada orang bernama Itachi tersebut tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia selalu merasa senang dan nyaman saat bersama dengan orang itu. Orang itu yang sudah mencuri hatinya hingga wajah putih Kyuubi -nama pemuda bersurai _orange_ tersebut terdapat guratan kemerahan tipis membuatnya tampak semakin manis dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya yang bisa kita katakan sedikit kurang _maskulin_-kalau kita tak mau menyebut kata manis.

"Huh,jahat"lagi-lagi ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu sebal sementara para siswa lain tak berani menegur sang Namikaze yang terkenal galak- err mungkin lebih layak disebut beringas sebab bisa membuat lawannya harus terbaring selama 3 bulan dirumah sakit karena membuatnya marah. Walaupun sekarang tampang ngambeknya bener-bener bikin mimisan - manis gila ,tapi juga aneh disaat bersamaan' _orang sadis kayak Kyuubi ternyata bisa ngegalau juga'_ batin semuanya serempak.

Pluk

"Auch", sontak Kyuubi memegang kepalanya yang terkena atau lebih tepatnya terbentur sesuatu yang tiba –tiba saja mendarat dikepalanya dengan keras. Dia sudah mengeluarkan hawa gelapnya bersiap memarahi siapa saja yang berani menggangu lamunannya namun ketika melihat guru berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang berdiri memandangnya dengan tatapan intens yang mengerikan ia langsung menciut menundukkan wajah tak berani menatap guru bersurai hitam tersebut. Bukan, Kyuubi bukan takut karena gurunya _killer_ dia Namikaze Kyuubi tak akan pernah takut dengan apapun tapi ini adalah masalah lain ya masih mending dilempar ke kandang manda lah ini nanti ia kalau dirape oleh guru aneh*catet pake _kuadrat_* didepannya,kabar kalau guru itu banci sudah menyebar, Kyuubi langsung merinding membayangkan berduaan dengan dosen yang doyan ngasih detensi dengan nilai rendah kemuridnya tersebut. Tidak terimakasih dia tak akan pernah menerima tawaran tersebut meski ditawarin.

"Jadi, kau bisa untuk kembali memperhatikan pelajaran Namikaze Kyuubi".

Glup

"I-iya sensei", Kyuubipun gagap kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan dosen _killer_ err –banci yang satu ini. Dalam hati udah ngerapal kalimat' _moga engga dikasih detensi,moga engga dikasih detensi'_ kaya sebuah mantra sambil misuh-misuh kenapa bisa ketahuan ngelamun ama makhluk engga jelas asal usul ?satu ini.

"Bagus, sekarang kita lanjutkan materi kita", katanya sambil berlalu membuat Kyuubi bisa menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

'Hahh semua gara-gara Itachi' keluhnya dalam hati pengen banget mukul Itachi gegara udah bikin dia dideketin ama tuh guru banci. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Itachi ,Kyuubi malah jadi ngelamun lagi.

**Gara -gara Hinata**

Pluk

Sreeekk

Brugh

Tes,tes,tes

Emmm menurut kalian itu tadi kejadian apa?. Jangan bilang author ngerubah cerita menjadi genre kriminal. Nooo liat dulu kebawah dong. Baik kita putar dari awal.

Hinata menuju kelas dengan sumringah sambil berjalan cepat dengan tidak sabaran untuk segera masuk kedalam kelas. Dia sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan sesuatu yang pasti membuat semua temannya iri. Yahahaha dia sudah cengengesan melihat wajah memelas plus cengo dari teman-temannya.

.

"Hinata-chan" teriak mereka serempak, sepertinya mereka memang sedang menunggu kedatangan Hinata , karena tampak mereka langsung menuju pintu ketika hidung Hinata terlihat di depan pintu masuk kelas. Eh kenapa hidung doang? ya engga mungkin dong hidung muncul tapi wajahnya enggak. Jadi ya makanya ada sebuah pribahasa nampak batang hidung – ehh kok malah jadi kaya ngajar bahasa* okehh acuhkan author abal ini.

"Hinata-chan ayo tunjukkan ,katamu ada barang bagus", seru Ino mewakili teman yang lain. Sekarang ini Hinata udah kaya sarden dikerubutin kucing? Nampak senyum aneh terukir dari bibir Ino dan teman-teman lainnya sementara Hinata udah megap-megap karena oksigen buat satu orang dibagi puluhan orang. Nyadar Hinata hampir pingsan yang lainpun langsung mundur teratur sambil meringis-bersalah.

Setelah bisa mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya Hinatapun menarik keluar sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah benda berwarna coklat berbentuk persegi panjang alias amplop nampak menggembung kelihatan sekali hampir kelebihan muatan. Mata siswi lain langsung berubah blink-blink melihat benda tersebut layaknya menemukan harta karun terpendam. Hinata menyerigai melihat respon teman-temannya. Dirobeknya kepala amplop tersebut dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

Seperempat -teman –temannya pada keringat dingin.

Setengah - semuanya pada manjangin leher sepanjang-panjangnya kaya jerapah.

Semua - para cewe langsung mejamin sebelah mata buat ngintip apa yang ada didalam amplop.

Terlihat berlembar-lembar kertas berbentuk persegi panjang setebal 3 cm menumpuk didalam amplop tersebut saling berhimpitan satu sama lain tapi teratur kaya lagi antri. Semua mata langsung memandang Hinata dengan pandangan memohon.

Sreettt

Satu persatu kertas berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut berhamburan ke lantai layaknya daun dimusim gugur yang melayang pelan tapi pasti mendarat ke atas tanah.

Set

"Kyaaaaaaa" , semua cewe yang ada disitu ngebulatin mata alias melotot. Didalam kertas itu terdapat gambar dua orang pria sedang menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, ada juga saat si pria dengan rambut mencuat keatas berwarna hitam memagut belahan bibir pemuda pirang yang tampak memerah. Keduanya memejamkan mata terlihat sangat menikmati pergulatan mereka. Pada foto paling atas nampak pemuda berambut hitam menekan kepala sipirang memperdalam ciuman mereka , sementara sipirang mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher si raven, pipi bergarisnya nampak memerah sempurna. Lelehan saliva mengalir pada sudut bibir sipirang sebagian sudah mencapai dagu dan lehernya yang berkulit tan.

Set

Foto terakhir terjatuh menampakkan pemuda pirang yang mengalungkan lengan kirinya pada leher pemuda raven sambil menutup wajahnya terutama pipi dan mulutnya dengan tangan kanan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat kesamping. Sementara pemuda raven tampak mengelus pipi yang tak tertutup oleh tangan pemuda pirang lembut.

Brugh

Semua yang melihat foto tersebut dengan suksesnya pingsan. Darah mengalir melalui kedua lubang hidung mereka. Dengan ekspresi senyum aneh –baca mesum masih setia terukir diwajah masing-masing. Sementara Hinata hanya ketawa-ketiwi melihat hal tersebut sama sekali tak perduli seandainya teman-temannya kehabisan darah karena _nosebleed_. Benar prediksinya bahwa teman-temannya tak akan sanggup melihat foto tersebut. Haha bangganya melihat semua teman-teman sesama _fujoshi_ pingsan secara serempak.

.

Tap

"_Oha_ - " teriakan pagi seorang pemuda terhenti saat melihat pemandangan didepannya semua murid nampak tergelatak tak berdaya dengan darah merembes disekitar mereka. Sementara seorang gadis berdiri kokoh malah asyik tertawa ala psiko melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Uchiha benget tuh suka melihat orang menderita* _dichidori_.

"Hinata-_chan_ apa yang terjadi?" ,tanya pemuda bermata biru cerah secerah langit biru dimusim panas. Dia melangkahi satu persatu mayat? yang bergelimpangan menghalangi jalannya. Sayangnya orang yang dipanggil Hinata tampak tak perduli malah masih asyik tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Hinata-_chan_ apa yang-" pertanyaannya terhenti ketika tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari laki-laki umumnya telah berada disamping Hinata, matanya membulat tak kala sebuah eh berlembar-lembar foto berhasil membungkam mulutnya.

"Gyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriaknya kencang dan segera berlari dari kelas tersebut setelah memungut foto yang sebagian telah basah terkena darah, tak mau yang melihat menjadi lebih banyak lagi. Tak lupa sebelum pergi dia meneriakkan 'Hinata-chan jahat' dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata biru indahnya.

.

Sementara Hinata yang sedari tadi tak sadar bahwa orang yang menjadi objek foto ada disebelahnya hanya bisa cengo menatap kearah pemuda pirang yang sedang berlari kencang. Diapun melirik ketempat foto tadi dijatuhkan, tapi tak ada satupun foto disana.

"Yah, fotonya hilang" katanya sambil tertuntuk lesu tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali pada seorang pemuda pirang dan bila ditilik sejenak kalau yang tadi adalah pemuda pirang maka itu Naruto dan Naruto berciuman dengan Sasuke, Sasuke kakak Hinata. Hahh seharusnya dia juga merasa bersalah kepada kakaknya sendiri. Dasar _fujoshi_./emang loe enggak/*eh iya ya – sambil garuk-garuk kepala/dasar author abal.

**Gara -gara Hinata**

"Jadi kau menyukai Uchiha itu", Gaara bertanya dengan nada datar pada adik bungsunya yang sedang tertunduk-malu. Enggak nyadar kalau pacarnya juga Uchiha atau mungkin emang enggak mau mengakui kalau Hinata itu Uchiha.

DEG

Kyuubi yang baru saja tiba langsung menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar nama uchiha keluar dari bibir sang kakak sulung telinganya langsung menajam saat Uchiha digabungkan dengan kata suka. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang langsung terlintas bayangan Itachi lupa kalau masih ada dua Uchiha lain yaitu Sasuke dan Hinata, seketika itu juga jantungnya berdetak kencang menatap awas pada gerakan sang adik berharap pertanyaan tadi hanyalah pernyataan sepihak berdasarkan pemikiran Gaara. Tapi harapannya langsung jatuh saat dia melihat adiknya mengangguk dengan senyum malu –malu. Dia langsung meremas baju di bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit, seakan ada sesuatu yang menikam membuatnya merasa membeku di tempat tak lagi bisa bergerak.

.

**Gara -gara Hinata**

Langkahnya gontai saat tahu adiknya juga menyukai Itachi. Bagaimana kalau Itachi berpaling darinya. Lagi-lagi dia berdiri di depan cermin mematut diri, walaupun tak mau mengakui kalau dirinya manis tapi dia sadar dirinya manis hal itu sedikit menaikkan percaya dirinya agar dapat mempertahankan Itachi hingga tak sadar dia menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Namun senyumnya langsung memudar takkala melihat foto dia,Gaara dan Naruto yang terpajang rapi di dinding,wajahnya langsung cemberut lagi saat membandingkan dirinya yang tak semanis Naruto. Mendecak kesal karena harus bersaing dengan adik sendiri dan dia harus mengakui adiknya jauh lebih manis membuat dia semakin frustasi. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi bila Itachi meninggalkannya.

Arrrrrgghhh

Akhirnya Kyuubi berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak surai _orange_nya membuat dua pemuda dibawah sana saling memandang dan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, sudah terlalu biasa dengan tingkah aneh Kyuubi.

**Gara -gara Hinata**

"Hm,hari ini bertemu _Dobe_", batin Sasuke tak sadar bahwa sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Membuat para wanita makin berteriak-teriak memujanya. Bagaimana tidak, jarang sekali melihat sang Uchiha tersenyum, dan senyuman itu membuat paras menawan yang sudah dari lahirnya demikian ditambah dengan senyum tentu saja akan semakin rupawan. Ternyata jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi lebih bahagia? atau menjadi kelihatan aneh karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dan jatuh cinta ada sisi positif dan negatifnya. Positifnya tentu aja orang jadi berubah lebih baik?. Negatifnya karena Sasuke tersenyum terus _fansclub_nya bertambah jadi banyak, so yang nguber-nguber dia tiap hari tambah banyak dan buat ngehindarinnya jadi perlu banyak tenaga. Kayaknya kalau Sasuke yang jatuh cinta emang susah.

Sasuke masih asyik bayangin sang pujaan hati ,saat matanya melihat bayangan _orange _melewatinya, dari wajahnya sih mirip-mirip ama Naru-_chan_'nya' walaupun masih kalah jauh ,lebih manis Naru maksudnya. Kasian juga ngelihat si _orange_ udah kaya _zombie_ semingguan ini , lebih baik berbuat baik pada pada calon kakak ipar. Tau banget Sasuke kalau semingguan ini Kyuubi galau gegara Itachi enggak jadi pulang minggu lalu. Yah sekali-sekali bantuin si rubah buluk.

"Heh, rubah buluk", panggil Sasuke dengan ramahnya.

Kyuubi berhenti, tepat saat mereka hampir berpapasan, menatap wajah Sasuke dengan lesu. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung ,apa sebegitu kangennya Kyuubi dengan kakaknya sampai selesu itu saat janji yang sudah ditentukan untuk bertemu tidak bisa Itachi tepati bahkan dia hampir saja melewati Sasuke tanpa mencari masalah dulu dengannya,bukannya kyuubi dulu suka sekali membuatnya marah tapi sayang tak pernah berhasil. Kini saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan rubah buluk pun dia diam saja tak menghadiahi satupun tonjokkan. Hahh baiklah sepertinya dia tak bisa bermain dengan kakak iparnya sekarang.

"Aniki ada di depan bila kau ingin bertemu dengannya , dia sedang menunggumu" lanjut Sasuke datar tak ingin ikutan galau karena terlalu lama berdekatan dengan orang galau. Memangnya itu penyakit menular?

Kyuubi langsung mengangkat wajah dengan cepat, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Jelaslah mereka musuh ,jadi Kyuubi mana mungkin tidak curiga kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi baik begini.

"Kau tidak bercermin heh, lihat dirimu sudah seperti _Zombie._ Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat mayat hidup berkeliaran disekitarku".

"Huh" Kyuubi tak membalas, tapi langsung tersenyum cerah sambil melambaikan tangan layaknya _missworld_ ,tidak sadar garangnya tak ada sama sekali malah terlihat seperti err - banci. Berlari kencang menuruni tangga namun Sasuke sempat mendengar kalimat 'terimakasih adik ipar' menggema dilorong kampus. Hah dasar _tsundere_ didepan Itachi selalu marah-marah tapi kalau Itachi tak ada bahkan Sasuke pun diakui sebagai adik ipar. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerigai entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sekarang hanya dia yang tau.

**Gara -gara Hinata**

Itachi menoleh kearah sumber suara yang dia yakini memanggil namanya, lensa matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut _orange_ tengah berlari kearahnya. Langsung saja ia merasa diawang-awang saat sudah yakin seratus persen siapa sosok yang memanggilnya, tapi ia tak merasa yakin dengan penglihatannya karena Kyuubi tak pernah bertingkah seperti itu setaunya.

Brugh

Tubuh Itachi hampir saja terjatuh ke belakang jika saja dia tak berdiri di depan mobilnya. Sosok yang bernama Kyuubi itu menubruknya kuat sebelum memeluknya erat.

"Tachi, kau menungguku ya?" tanyanya dengan nada manja sukses membuat Itachi mengedipkan mata tak percaya. Melihat Itachi tak merespon Kyuubipun mendongakkan kepalanya yang memang badannya lebih pendek daripada Itachi untuk melihat wajah Itachi. Matanya memandang polos Itachi sementara bibirnya merengut tak suka seakan berkata' _jahat kau tidak mau menjemputku ya?_' membuat Itachi salah tingkah plus berusaha untuk tak meneteskan darah dari lubang hidung mancungnya. Itachi pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan pertanda tebakan Kyuubi benar. Dia memang ingin menjemput Kyuubi kok, kalau Sasuke tak perlu ia pikirkan. Bukannya ia kakak yang jahat hanya saja Uchiha kedua itu juga membawa kendaraan pribadi sendiri.

"Yey, ayo Tachi. Tapi kita ke Ichiraku ramen dulu ya, aku lapar", lagi-lagi Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk.

Itachi hendak melepaskan pelukan di tangannya saat Kyuubi bahkan tak mau bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Kyuubi menatap tak suka sementara Itachi memandangnya bingung.

"Bukakan pintu untukku, kau kan pacarku" pinta Kyuubi masih memasang _puppy eyes_nya.

"Hah"

"Bukakan pintunya Tachi" pinta Kyuubi masih lembut.

"Apa maksudnya Kyuu?" tanya Itachi makin tak mengerti dengan kelakuan Kyuubi. Ini benar-benar aneh, tadi Kyuubi berlari kearahnya sambil memanggil namanya layaknya orang kasmaran bukan teriakan yang hendak menghajar orang. Kemudian Kyuubi memeluknya manja, sumpah selama dua tahun mereka pacaran dipeluk di bahu pun Kyuubi tak mau. Yang ada dia mendapat tonjokkan 'sayang' bila nekat melakukannya. Sekarang Kyuubi minta ia membukakan pintu ,membuatnya merasa harus segera memeriksakan diri kedokter THT atau lebih baik ke _psikolog_ mungkin ini karena ia selalu mengharapkan Kyuubi bersikap manis padanya membuatnya terbayang-bayang seperti ini.

Twitch

'Apa-apaan Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan _horror_ begitu. Apakah ia terlihat aneh sekarang. Tapi apa salahnya diakan hanya ingin bermanja dengan pacarnya'. Sungguh ingin sekali Kyuubi menonjok wajah Itachi agar dia tersadar dari sikap tidak Uchihanya itu. Tapi dia mengingat kembali bayangan Itachi bermesraan dengan Naruto membuatnya menggelengkan kepala keras. Ya dia harus bisa bersikap manis pada Itachi agar mereka tetap bisa bersama.

"Kau sakit Kyuu?"tanya itachi lembut sambil menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain. Kyuubi terbelalak wajahnya bersentuhan dengan wajah Itachi membuatnya merasa gugup dan lagi nafas mereka terasa satu sama lain malah tambah memperburuk keadaan Kyuubi. Lututnya serasa menjadi _jelly _ hingga tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Senyum Itachi yang terlihat semakin rupawan membuat Kyuubi merasa pasrah dalam rengkuhan sang_ seme_ walaupun selama ini dia tak mau mengakui tapi sekarang dia tak dapat berkutik lagi. Dia memejamkan mata bersiap menerima apa yang akan Itachi lakukan selanjutnya, namun wajah itu malah menjauh darinya.

"Kau memang sakit kyuu"

Twitch,twitch

"Itachi _no baka_" teriak Kyuubi keras tak peduli lagi anjuran artikel dari salah satu majalah terkenal yang ia beli dengan menghabiskan semua TAT dari _aniki_nya.'Huh percuma saja tau begini tak usah membeli majalah saja, Itachi _baka,baka'_, umpatnya dalam hati sambil meninggalkan Itachi yang terbengong dengan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya –kesal. Siapa yang tak jadi _idio_t Kyuu kalau kelakuan mu yang slengean tiba-tiba berubah jadi manis, itupun terjadi pada Uchiha Itachi.

**Gara -gara Hinata**

"_Ne_ Suke , menurutmu kenapa Kyuu-_nii_ berubah mejadi manja begitu" tanya Naruto masih dengan pandangan horror menatap ketempat dimana Itachi masih belum sadar dari ke_shock_annya. Jangan ditanya kenapa Naruto ada disini mereka sudah ehm yah sudah satu tahap lebih tinggi dari rival dan sahabat, _yeah you-know-i-mean_ jadi wajar Naruto diajak Sasuke ke kampusnya.

"Hm"

"Arghh _Teme_,bisakah kau jawab selain hm"

"Hm"

"Kau menyebalkan _Teme_",sungut Naruto kesal menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya kearah Sasuke, sukses membuat darah mengalir cepat kehidung Sasuke untung saja sempat ditahannya sebelum cairan kental itu merembes keluar. Kan sangat tidak Uchiha sekali bila itu sampai terjadi.

"Kujelaskanpun kau tak akan mengerti _Dobe_", cibir Sasuke tak mau ambil resiko jika sekali lagi ia melihat wajah cemberut Naruto maka ia tak mampu lagi mengendalikan darah yang akan keluar dari hidungnya.

"Uhh, paling tidak kan kau bisa menjelaskan padaku", balas Naruto tak mau kalah, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu" ehh _Teme_ sejak kapan mereka pacaran?"

"Cih, kasihan sekali kau _Dobe_ bahkan hubungan kakakmu sendiripun kau tak tau, mereka sudah dua tahun berpacaran _Dobe_" jawab Sasuke santai sambil berlalu.

"HAHHH"

Dan meninggalkan Naruto yang _shock_ layaknya patung. Engga dijaga tuh Sasuke kali aja ada yang nyolong Naru/ berani nyolong paling di _amaterasu_ Sasuke/*eh iya juga ya.

**Gara -gara Hinata**

"Kyuu, buka pintunya", suara lembut dari luar tak dipedulikan oleh Kyuubi dia kini asik mendekam dibalik selimut bergumul dengan guling yang sedari tadi di remas-remas olehnya.

"Kalau tidak mau aku dobrak"

"..."

"Kyuu, kumohon kalau kau seperti ini bagaimana aku tahu apa salahku Kyuu. Apa kau begitu ingin aku meninggalkanmu?"kata Itachi lagi suaranya terdengar sudah putus asa.

'Meninggalkan ' mata Kyuubi langsung terbelalak apa Itachi sudah tidak mau mempertahankan lagi hubungan mereka. Tidak Kyuubi tidak mau. Apalagi jika setelah meninggalkan Kyuubi, Itachi akan bersama Naruto adiknya sendiri. Tidak Kyuubi tidak akan sanggup melihatnya.

.

Krieet

"Kyuu akhirnya kau- eh" kata-kata Itachi terhenti saat melihat mata Kyuubi yang memerah dan air mata menggenang disudut mata serta pandangan matanya yang sayu memmbuat Itachi terhenyak.

"Kau,kenapa Kyuu? Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?", tanya Itachi berturut-turut sambil memegangi bahu Kyuubi namun itu malah membuat Kyuubi menangis dan Itachi semakin panik.

"Kyuu, komohon cerita padaku". Kali ini Itachi berusaha berbicara lebih lembut sembari memeluk tubuh ramping yang rapuh didepannya.

"Kau hiks akan meninggalkanku hiks hiks". Masih terdengar isakan tangis disela ucapannya serta badannya yang bergetar dalam pelukan sang _seme_.

"Hah?"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku hiks dan hiks bersama hiks Naru hiks to hiks hiks" , tangis Kyuubi makin menjadi saat mengucapkan hal tersebut hatinya sakit membayangkan seandainya hal itu terjadi, terlalu menyiksa jiwanya membuat jantungnya serasa membesar dan mau pecah saking sakitnya. Sementara Itachi semakin bingung bukannya biasanya Kyuubi yang menyuruhnya menjauh darinya dan apa itu bersama Naruto sungguh menggelikan. Dan tiba-tiba saja serigai muncul diwajah tenang Itachi.

"Oh, jadi kau mengira aku akan bersama Naruto? Benar juga sih dia lebih manis dari dirimu", Itachi bisa merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya tersentak.

"Dia juga lebih baik dan bisa bersifat manja",serigai diwajah Itachi makin lebar. Oh Kyuu coba kau dongakkan kepalamu kau akan melihat serigai kejam Itachi.

"Dan mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa melupakanmu Kyuu, bukankah selama ini kau memintaku menjauh darimu", katanya pelan dengan nada sedih melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh ramping Kyuubi.

"Tidak mau hiks hiks", Kyuubi semakin mempererat pelukannya tak mau melepas Itachi, kepalanya menggeleng pelan membuat wajahnya makin menggesek dada Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi Kyuu, apalagi bersama Naru-_chan_ siapa yang tidak mau"

Pelukan ditubuh Itachi semakin erat dengan perkataan terakhir dari Itachi tadi membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum geli akhirnya Kyuubi mau bersikap manis padanya dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan dapat pengakuan.

"_Su-su –suki desu_ Itachi", aku Kyuubi pelan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Itachi tak mau menanmpakkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Cintanya.

Apalagi coba yang bisa membuat Itachi lebih senang daripada ini, setelah empat tahun mengejar-ngejar Itachi dan 2 tahun menjadi pacar tak dianggap tak ada yang bisa membuatnya sesenang ini. Rasanya ia ingin berjingkrak-jingkrak sekarang tapi ia tak mau melakukan hal konyol disaat momen romantis seperti ini terjadi jarang-jarang kan err sebenarnya pertama kali.

"_Suki da yo_" jawab Itachi mengecup puncak kepala Kyuubi.

"Tapi Naruto",tanya Kyuubi pelan dia sudah berhasil menghentikan tangisnya.

Itachi mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi tadi, ternyata begini yah kalau Kyuubi lagi cemburu. Padahal kan Itachi sudah ada di dekat Kyuubi selama enam tahun mana mungkin berpaling begitu saja setelah dia mengetahui perasaannya dibalas.

"Hey, kau tidak tau yah ,kalau Naruto berpacaran dengan _ototou_-ku"dengus Itachi geli.

"Hahh" Kyuubi langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Itachi meminta penjelasan..

"Hmm Kyuu lebih baik didalam kamar saja ya menjelaskannya", tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda sukses membuat wajah Kyuubi merah padam

Baiklah kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu sebelum _ratenya_ berubah menjadi M.

**Gara -gara Hinata**

"Ne, mereka manis kan Gaara-kun" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memotret adegan _yaoi_ didepannya. Namanya juga _Fujoshi_ setiap ada adegan seperti itu harus berhasil dia dapatkan apalagi ini _real_ di depan matanya dan itu kakaknya sendiri membuat serigai Hinata makin lebar.

"Tidak", sahut Gaara tak terima adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu apalagi masuk dalam kamar oh tidak jangan bilang. Grrrr Gaara semakin menggemeratakan giginya. Tapi amarah Gaara langsung berhenti saat sadar ada Hinata disampingnya seingatnya dia belum menjemputnya.

"Kau ,dengan siapa kemari?", tanya Gaara _protektif_.

"Dengan teman, kebetulan rumahnya searah dengan rumah Gaara-_kun_", jawab Hinata santai namun itu malah membuat Gaara makin mendidih apalagi kali ini baru saja dia bisa mengontrol amarahnya terhadap Itachi sekarang Hinata kerumahnya dibonceng orang lain. Semoga saja bukan laki-laki.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?", tannya Gaara sambil berlalu keluar rumah.

"Laki-laki " lagi lagi dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya tadi.

Gaara sudah mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya tak ada yang boleh membonceng Hinata selain dirinya. Ternyata Namikaze juga orang yang _protektif_ bahkan Gaara saja bisa menampakkan emosinya kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Tadi itu aku pulang dengan dengan Neji-_sen_" baru saja Hinata kan menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk meluruskan masalah supaya Gaara tak marah lagi karena merasakan aura ungu menyebar disekitarnya namun ia harus berhenti.

.

Tubuh Gaara gemetaran seperti orang melihat hantu , keringat dingin membasahi seluruh bajunya sementara didepannya berdiri sesosok pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang dan mata berpupil keperakan. Setelah mendengar kata Neji plus digabungkan ada laki-laki berdiri didepannya berarti dia adalah Neji-_senpai _yang Hinata sebut.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tolong aku" Gaara berlari pontang-panting menuju kamarnya dilantai atas, membuat Neji menatapnya heran sementara Hinata tersenyum jahil. Namun Neji segera mengendikkan bahu tak peduli dan menyerahkan tas Hinata yang tertinggal di motornya.

**Gara -gara Hinata**

Hahahaha sepertinya trauma Gaara belum hilang dengan ucapan Hinata membuat Gaara menjadi gay dengan pasangannya Neji. Tidak dia tidak mau dia masih ingin normal. Apalagi kedua adiknya sekarang keduanya gay adakah yang lebih buruk lagi selain ini untuk orang yang _homophobia_ atau mungkin lebih baik dikatakan takut menjadi homo seperti dirinya. Sepertinya dia harus jaga jarak dengan Hinata saat dia dalam _mode fujoshinya_ karena Hinata sudah berhasil membelokkan adiknya dan Sasuke dan dia tak mau sesudah itu giliran dia yang mengalaminya.

_**Owari **_

Yuhu akhirnya selesai niat banget saya bikin Kyuubi galau plus berubah jadi girly dan jeng jeng jeng inilah hasilnya gaje. Engga mau banyak komentar minta reviewnya yah. Dan ini penggalan cerita yang saya ketik tapi ngerasa janggal waktu dimasukin jadi saya bikin jadi tambahan saja selamat membaca.

**Scene plus 1**

"_Dobe_"

Pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi membenamkan wajahnya disela lipatan kedua tangannya segera mengangkat wajah dan mengarahkannya pada sosok yang kini bersender pada pagar pembatas. Tapi hanya sesaat karena dia sedang terlalu galau untuk menghadapi sang Uchiha. Permasalahan foto tadi masih membuatnya malu setengah hidup belum lagi perasaannya yang tiba-tiba merasa senang saat berdekatan dengan pemuda bermata sekelam malam tanpa bintang tersebut. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya membuat dia berpikir kalau dia sekarang menderita sakit jantung belum lagi pipinya terasa memanas semenjak kejadian semalam membuatnya makin tak karuan.

"Hei ,_Dobe_ kau dengar tidak", lagi-lagi sipirang hanya menoleh sebentar tanda dia mendengarkan lalu kembali membawa wajahnya kedalam lipatan tangannya.

Twitch

Kesal membuat urat bersilangan di dahi Uchiha kedua ,merasa tak dianggap pemuda pirang. Padahal dia sengaja pulang cepat setelah tak ada jadwal kuliah tidak mengindahkan aktivitas biasanya yang bermukim didalam perpus yang dia anggap sebagai rumah keduanya sampai sore menjelang hanya untuk bertemu dengannya si pemuda pirang siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Puk

Sebuah telapak tangan meneyntuh bahu pemuda pirang lembut ,membuat sipemuda pirang sedikit tersentak namun tak menunjukkan gerakan berarti. Terdengar bunyi orang duduk saat pemuda pirang menoleh ke samping hendak melihat tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Tapi hal tersebut malah mempertemukan kedua mata berbeda warana iris tersebut. Rupanya pemuda bersurai hitam yang menepuk bahunnya tadi juga sedang menatapnya lekat. Membuat mereka tak bisa memalingkan diri satu sama lain hanya menikmati waktu yang terus berputar saat pandangan mereka tak mampu teralih. Menjerat satu sama lain didalam kebisuan yang menenangkan.

Kedua mata saling menjerat membuat pemiliknya tak sadar saling mendekat satu sama lain memperpendek jarak diantara kedua insan, hanya untuk sekedar dapat melihat mata yang telah menenggelamkan mereka lebih dekat. Pemuda bersurai hitam memiringkan wajahnya saat jarak yang tersisa tak lebih dari satu hembusan nafas. Mereka dapat melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan detail dari jarak seperti ini. Mengagumi keindahan ciptaan tuhan yang terpahat sempuran pada orang yang ditatap, menganggap bahwa mereka telah bertemu malaikat yang terlahir dalam wujud manusia. Mata mereka terpejam seiring hembusan nafas yang menerpa satu sama lain. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat hingga bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Saling mengecup lembut menimbulkan rasa yang memuncak. Seakan beribu kupu-kupu beterbangan membuncah ingin keluar dari perut mereka membawa rasa bahagia yang seakan mengalir deras layaknya air yang mengalir dari ketinggian begitu cepat dan deras.

Kecupan singkat itu terlepas saat si raven menjauhkan wajahnya, melihat kearah pemandangan yang dapat mengoyahkan iman. Naruto yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan juga pipi yang memerah siapa yang bisa menolak.

"Kau mulai sekarang menjadi pacarku" kata atau lebih tepat perintah Sasuke _absolute_ kemudian berlalu meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Tunggu Sasuke ,kau bahkan belum menyatakan cinta padaku" teriak Naruto tak terima di _claim_ begitu saja sebagai pacar.

"Jadi kau mau aku mengucapkannya Naruto",tanya Sasuke sambil berbalik dengan senyum tipis.

BLUSH

**Scene plus 2**

"Naruto kau manis sekali" sesosok pemuda bersurai raven panjang diikat diujung mengelus pipi coklat Naruto.

"I-itachi-_nii_ ", seru sang pemuda manis malu-malu.

"Sungguh kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi _to the point_.

"Eh, Bukannya Itachi-_nii_ pacaran dengan Kyuu-_nii_"tanya Naruto memandang Itachi polos.

"Ssttt, tak apa selama dia tak tau" ditaruhnya telunjuk di bibir mungil Naruto membuat Naruto bungkam.

Sementara itu pemuda bermata merah menatap nyalang pemandangan didepannya. Kedua pemuda itu membelakinganya. 'Apa-apaan tadi, di-dia selingkuh'. Batin Kyuubi sedih ternyata dugaannya benar Itachi lebih memilih Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini keriput?" suara dari arah belakang membuat pemuda yang sedang berpelukan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Sontak mata sipirang membulat sementara orang yang dipanggil keriput tetap bersikap tenang.

"Oh,kau Kyuu ternyata, kebetulan aku ingin mengatakan kalau sekarang aku lebih memilih berpacaran dengan Naruto daripada denganmu"kata Itachi dengan nada datar dan pandangan dingin, Kyuubi tertohok apalagi saat melihat ketika Itachi melihat Naruto dia tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang hanya diberikannya pada Kyuubi kini untuk orang lain. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan pacarmu berselingkuh dengan adikmu sendiri.

"TIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK"

"Hossh,hosh,hosh,hah,hah" Kyuubi terbangun dari tidurnya nafasnya memburu menampakkan mimpi yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi yang baik maupun menyenangkan. Matanya mulai panas dan pandangannya berkabut.

Tes

Airmata mulai mengalir perlahan tetes demi tetes, membuat aliran kecil air mata."Hiks, hiks Itachi jahat". Dengan mata masih dialiri cairan bening Kyuubi menatap pada majalah di samping tempat tidurnya tepatnya pada meja lampu'HOW TO HAVE A GREAT RELATIONSHIP' membuat senyumnya bangkit lagi.' _Kau akan tetap menjadi milikku Tachi'_ dengan senyum ala psikopat sungguh kapanpun Kyuubi tetap maniak.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
